


Fic A Day - August 2020 Edition

by darriness



Series: A Life in a Year [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 19,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darriness/pseuds/darriness
Summary: Fic A Day returns - hopefully - for a month!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry/Jesse St. James
Series: A Life in a Year [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1254005
Comments: 157
Kudos: 162





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I still have advents (and the 3rd instalment of Like You Wanna Be Loved) to finish but I want to try and get the creative juices flowing again by trying to do another month of Fic A Day! This will be in the original series verse (Life In A Year) but instead of a random word generator I'm going to use the number of the date as the inspiration word. So today's word to incorporate was ONE ("the challenge - demand satisfaction!" ...and will I be quoting the Ten Duel Commandments, somewhere, for the first ten days? Yes, yes I will). I will also be adding characters/relationships to the fic information as we go as more are added. For today's it's just the boys :) Hope you enjoy the fics!

Blaine has discovered over the years that the night of the week a lot of adults find difficult is Friday. They’ve been at work and adulting all week and with the prospect of two days off from at least the work side of things they can barely stay awake on Friday night.

Blaine, himself, finds Sunday nights to be that way for him. After 8 shows over the week, he can barely stay awake during dinner and rolls himself into bed as soon as the kids are down.

For Kurt, that day is Monday. It would have made sense for Kurt’s day to be Friday, his work schedule the way it is, but because of the schedule Blaine has, Kurt is more or less a single working parent every day except for Monday. Kurt tries but Blaine can definitely tell on Monday’s that the week has taken its toll.

Blaine tilts his head and pouts, sympathetically, when he emerges from their ensuite bathroom on one Monday evening to find Kurt flat on his back on their bed, fully clothed in the outfit he wore to work but eyes closed and breathing even.

Blaine pads quietly over to the bed and climbs on. He straddles Kurt’s waist as stealthily as possible, keeping his weight off the other man, and watches his husband’s face carefully for signs of waking up. Kurt snuffles adorably but otherwise stays asleep and Blaine can’t help but smile.

He reaches forward carefully to undo the knot of Kurt’s ascot at his throat but not carefully enough as Kurt jerks slightly and blinks his eyes open. He looks around slightly, in confusion, before looking up at Blaine with sleep crinkled eyes.

“Did I fall asleep?” He asks, voice sleep-thick. He brings his hands to rest on Blaine’s thighs, almost reflexively, as Blaine quickly finishes the job of removing the ascot.

“You did.” Blaine says, softly, “But it’s okay. Sleep. I’ll put a plate of dinner aside for you to eat later.”

Kurt hums and closes his eyes, “No, it’s fine. I’ll come down for dinner.”

Blaine chuckles as Kurt shifts slightly, looking more like he’s getting more comfortable than he is about to get up, and looks down at the ascot in his hands. A random thought pops into his head and it seems like as good a time as any to bring it up while he’s straddling his half asleep husband.

“You know,” He starts softly and he can see Kurt’s eyebrows go up over his closed eyes to prove he’s listening, “if our house ever caught on fire we could use your ascots to cover our mouths and noses as we evacuated.”

One of Kurt’s eyes squints open and Blaine laughs at the look Kurt is able to give him even when tired and with one eye.

“My ascots cost upwards of $100 each,” And Blaine is very grateful for Kurt’s work meaning they don’t actually pay for a lot of them, “and you want to use them as masks in case of fire?”

Blaine tries to smother a smile as he regards the ascot thoughtfully, “Can you really put a price on your family’s safety?”

Kurt sighs, closes his eyes again, and snuggles back into the bed, squeezing Blaine’s thighs under his hands lightly, “How about we just get the kids out as quickly as possible?”

Blaine appreciates Kurt indulging him in this random conversation, he knows he should let Kurt nap and he will, but their schedules mean time to just themselves (whether to have random conversations or otherwise) are few and far between. He craves moments like this.

He leans down to rest his chest lightly on Kurt’s and kisses his lips lightly. Kurt puckers his lips after the soft kiss is already over, having not seen it coming, and Blaine smiles again.

“There isn’t one ascot you’d give up for the cause?” He whispers with his lips barely above Kurt’s.

Kurt sighs again, “One.” He says, begrudgingly, even as his lips curl up into a one-sided smile.

“So generous.” Blaine whispers, kissing Kurt lightly again before pushing up and climbing off the bed, “Nap. I’ll wake you to kiss the kids goodnight?”

Kurt hums from the bed and Blaine will take that as an affirmative as he leaves the room to finish dinner.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner time conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that Kurt and Blaine have two kids in this verse (Lizzy and Matty who are four years apart in age - Lizzy being the older one) and that Nash (who is referenced in this chapter) is Rachel and Jesse's son who is the same age as Matty and Matty's best friend. Also, sometimes I get to the end of writing a fic and have no idea where it came from. This is one of those times lol Regardless, a reminder that the inspiration word for today was TWO - "If they don't, grab a friend that's your second. Your lieutenant when there's reckoning to be reckoned."

“Daddy?” Matty asks, regarding the broccoli he currently has speared on his fork with great interest instead of his father.

Blaine gives a little smile as he watches the six-year-old examine his food, swinging his too short to touch the ground legs back and forth under his chair, “Yes Matty?” He asks, sure whatever is to come will be interesting.

Matty chooses that moment to eat the broccoli and, while he politely doesn’t speak while he chews, it leaves Blaine’s question hanging. Blaine and Kurt share an amused look across the table - their son is usually a source of amusement.

Finally, Matty finishes his broccoli and turns to Blaine, “Nash says when he was born he only had one ball.”

Blaine, who had been in the process of taking a drink from his water glass while he waited, snorts his mouthful up his nose in surprise. He coughs to relieve the discomfort and notices Kurt’s eyes have widened and his lips have curled into an even more entertained smile.

Matty for his part, continues as if nothing has happened, “Is that true? Do all boys have one ball when they’re born? ‘Cause I have two balls now.”

While Blaine takes a moment to think about his answer, Lizzy decides to join the conversation from her spot across from her brother, “What were you and Nash talking about that made Nash tell you he only had one ball?”

Matty sighs, “He doesn’t have one ball now. He has two. Like me and Daddy and Papa. He was BORN with one ball.”

“Can we…” Blaine starts because he can sense the beginning of a fight between the six and ten year old, “stop saying the word ball for a second?”

The three other members of the table turn to look at Blaine with varying expressions - Matty is confused, Lizzy looks affronted, and Kurt continues to look tickled.

“What would you prefer we call them?” Kurt asks innocently.

Blaine points across the table at his husband, “Don’t start.” He says with no real heat behind it.

Kurt shakes his head in mock confusion, “Testicles? Testes? Nads?”

Matty and Lizzy giggle in the chairs, “Nads.” Lizzy mutters to herself.

Blaine sighs and rests his elbow on the table and pinches his nose with his upturned hand, “Matty,” He says around another sigh, “Nash was born with two but one wasn’t in the right spot. So they had to do a surgery when he was a baby to move it to the right spot. Most boys are born with two.”

“Two what?” Kurt asks, in Blaine’s opinion, very unhelpfully.

Blaine gives Kurt a look that Kurt responds to with a simple smirk and a twinkle in his eyes.

“Testicles.” Blaine finally decides on.

Matty nods, happy enough to have his answer, and goes back to his broccoli.

Kurt and Blaine continue to look at each other, Blaine slightly exasperatedly and Kurt still delighted.

“Testicles.” Kurt mouths across the table.

Blaine shakes his head and rolls his eyes with a laugh. Never a dull moment at the dinner table.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three - have your seconds meet face to face

When Kurt and Blaine first move in together, they do things just because the act of living together is so new and exciting. Cute things like make each other breakfast in bed or leave messages in the fog on the bathroom mirror. And while they continue to do these things the longer they live together, they don’t always hold that new, fresh, exciting thrill of those first few months.

Tonight’s cute ‘new’ thing is washing the dishes together after dinner. This isn’t the first time they’ve done this together but seeing as they’ve only been living together a month it’s still NEW.

They stand next to each other in front of the sink - Blaine with his hands in the soapy water and Kurt with a drying towel at the ready. They aren’t saying much, the sloshing of the water and gentle clink of plates and silverware really the only sounds, and the room is lit only with soft lamp light.

Suddenly Kurt’s chin is on Blaine’s shoulder. He’s waiting for something else to dry, so beyond Blaine shifting to kiss his cheek gently he doesn’t comment and just goes on washing the pot in front of him.

Blaine becomes aware of Kurt’s finger on his back and he doesn’t react to its gentle exploration until he becomes aware of the repeating pattern it seems to be making. He pauses in his washing to pay closer attention as the pattern repeats itself.

Kurt starts by drawing a vertical line down the middle of Blaine’s back and then swooping into what Blaine assumes, after two more repeats, is a two. After that discovery the rest of the pattern sorts itself out, especially after he catches on to what Kurt is copying.

After the two comes a three and then a four. To end the pattern Kurt draws a large heart over Blaine’s back with his finger.

When Blaine’s sure he’s deciphered the pattern correctly he straightens slightly, causing Kurt’s hand to fall to rest on his hip, and turns to whisper into Kurt’s cheek, “I love you too.”

He can just make out Kurt’s soft smile before he kisses Kurt’s cheek again and goes back to washing.

_ “There’s only one thing   
to do   
three words  
For you…  
I love you” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration song - 1 2 3 4 by Plain White T's  
> Inspiration video - https://www.tiktok.com/@snuffy10/video/6839671270972378373?lang=en (I tried to find a better example and couldn't but you get the idea)


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt is depressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four - "time to get some pistols and a doctor on site"

Kurt is depressed. There is no if, ands, or buts about it - Kurt Hummel is DEPRESSED. Life isn’t fair. Nothing is fair. He wants to stay in bed all day and do absolutely nothing. But no. He has to adult. He has to get up and put on his, admittedly, fabulous clothes before he has to go to work and pretend to be happy for the commoners (and his boss - he tried calling his boss a commoner once and while they’re friends and he didn’t get fired, he knows not to do it again). He doesn’t want to pretend to be happy. He wants to be an emotional burrito in bed.

Voices from downstairs beckon him out of his blanket roll, though, and he reluctantly extracts himself, throws on a t-shirt, and heads downstairs.

His family is all around the kitchen table, chattering happily while their utensils clang on their plates. He tries to slide unnoticed into his chair and he’s not sure he succeeds but he also wants to kiss his husband a million times over because the only reaction he gets is a sly smile from Blaine across the table as the kids carry on as if nothing has happened. Blaine must have coached them.

He looks down at his place setting and notices coffee is waiting for him along with french toast which is, unusually, cut into long strips. Four long strips. He bites his lip and looks up at Blaine from under his eyelashes. Blaine is looking at him out of the corner of his eye while he nods and listens to whatever Matty is saying. When he notices Kurt’s attention he smiles again before focussing back fully on Matty.

Kurt tries to smother his smile as he grabs the syrup.

\-- -- --

His day at work is torture. He wants to shoot anyone who opens their mouth (even his boss) and he knows his smile gets less real and more pained as the day goes on.

By three o’clock he is considering googling situations where murder isn’t illegal when there is a knock on his office door. He sighs before telling the person to come in - hoping they won’t make his mood worse.

It’s a delivery person with a vase in their hand and they place the green vase on his desk with a smile before nodding and leaving without a word. Kurt inspects the vase with slight trepidation, noting at least ten red roses with four yellow roses spaced out in a square among them. He reaches for the card, already knowing who they are from, and isn’t disappointed by the simple heart and ‘B’ he reads inside.

He is once again biting his lip around a smile as he gently touches the petals of one of the roses.

\-- -- --

When he gets home, he is greeted by Blaine at the door. His husband pulls him into his arms, takes the messenger bag off his shoulder and kisses him lightly on the lips as he places it on the ground.

“Welcome home.” Blaine whispers.

“Thanks.” Kurt says, happy with the reception but slightly confused, it’s not the way he’s usually greeted, “Thanks for my flowers.”

Blaine smiles, “Of course.” He says simply, “Now come on,” He says, tilting his head toward the dining room, “The kids made us dinner.”

Kurt lifts his eyebrows, intrigued, before following Blaine into the dining room. The table is set for two and there are candles lit in the middle. The lighting in the room is dim with most of the light coming from the candles.

Blaine gestures to Kurt’s spot at the table and then moves around to sit in his own spot. As Kurt settles, he once again takes in the table, “Why are there only two places? The kids aren’t eating with us?”

Blaine shrugs, “All I know is they told me they wanted to make dinner, and that I wasn’t allowed to help in any way, and that Matty is going to Rachel and Jesse’s later and Lizzy’s going to Melanie’s. We’ll have the house to ourselves.”

Kurt lifts an eyebrow, “Well lucky us.” He says suggestively.

Blaine smirks back but is stopped from saying more when Lizzy and Matty come into the room carrying food. They present the meal with a flourish and while it isn’t the best food Kurt has ever eaten, he loves that his kids wanted to make something for them.

With their plates empty and a second glass of wine for both of them, Blaine lifts his glass after the kids remove their plates and leans forward, “Am I...allowed to explicitly acknowledge it now?”

Kurt scrunches up one side of his face and taps his fingers against the stem of his wine glass while he thinks. He should just get over himself but...but…but…

Luckily, it’s his turn to be stopped from answering when Lizzy and Matty once again enter the room. Matty comes in first and leans over to blow out the candles on the table. The room is left more or less in darkness and Kurt has to blink for his eyes to make them adjust. When they do, the first thing he notices is Blaine’s eyes wide in shock or surprise. Before he can ask why, his husband is out of his chair and across the room in a flash.

There is a flurry of movement, a hiss of pain from Blaine, and confused noises from Lizzy. Kurt turns in his chair in confusion to see Lizzy holding a blue cake aloft, looking over at Blaine, who has the heel of his right hand up to his mouth.

“What just happened?” Kurt asks.

Blaine drops his hand, looking embarrassed, as he turns to flick on the overhead light.

“The cake.” He says simply, gesturing to the confection in their daughter’s hands.

Kurt turns to it and now that the light is on he can see that atop the iced cake is a still burning candle - shaped like a 4.

Realization sinks in and suddenly Kurt can’t help but laugh. The confused looks on his family’s faces only makes him laugh harder.

Eventually, he calms down and gestures for Lizzy to bring the cake over and reaches out to pull Blaine to him. 

“I love you so much.” He says, pulling Blaine’s right hand up so he can see the barely burned skin. He presses a soft kiss to the red mark before reaching for Blaine’s left hand. In that hand, Blaine holds the object that burned him - a now unlit and slightly frosting covered candle also shaped like a 4.

Kurt takes the candle out of his hand, holds the wick to the still burning candle on the cake and then sets the now, also, burning candle next to its twin.

“I can’t believe you injured yourself in an attempt to keep me from explicitly acknowledging that I’m now 44.” He says, staring at the flames.

Blaine chuckles, “I did blow it out before I grabbed it...I just didn’t consider until too late that it would still be hot.”

The corner of Kurt’s lip turns up slightly as he continues to look at the candles.

“Why CAN’T we say anything about you being 44?” Matty asks.

Kurt sighs, “Because I’m old.” He shrugs.

Lizzy scoffs, “You are not old.” She says, “And as much as I hate to admit this...you are one of the coolest parents in my friend group.”

Kurt looks up in surprise, “Wow.” He says, “Can that be my birthday present?”

Lizzy laughs even as she rolls her eyes a little.

“Yeah Papa.” Matty adds, “All my friends' dads wear glasses and have huge bellies. You are so much cooler than them.”

“Can I tell Uncle Jesse you said that?” Kurt asks, feeling more and more uplifted by the second. 

Blaine lays a hand on Kurt’s shoulder, “You are not old, my love. You are still my teenage dream.”

Kurt hums and leans back into Blaine behind him, reaching up to lay his hand over Blaine’s, “Cheesy line.” He whispers and Blaine lets out of a huff of a laugh, “But thank you.” He whispers, “To all of you.” He adds, looking at Lizzy and Matty in turn.

The kids both nod before the family falls into a comfortable silence.

The silence is broken after a few moments by Matty, “Uh, can you blow out the candles now? I’d like to have a piece of cake before Aunt Rachel gets here to pick me up.”

Kurt chuckles, “Of course.” He says, sitting up and leaning closer to the cake. 

He goes to blow out the candles but Lizzy stops him, “Wait!” She says. He pulls back and looks at her, “You can’t blow out the candles until we sing Happy Birthday!”

Kurt smiles and, with a sigh, he gestures for his family to do just that. He thinks, as Blaine harmonizes with the kids, that 44 may not be as dismal as he had originally thought.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday party mixup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five "duel before the sun is in the sky"
> 
> Fun fact - I thought today was the 4th. So I wrote this whole fic like the inspiration word was four. I was able to find a way to get the word 'five' in there but...just know the whole time writing this fic I thought it was a day ago *sigh* Oops! lol

Sam knocks on the door and then takes a step back to wait for it to be opened. He fiddles with the gift bag in his hand and waits to hear the now familiar pounding of little feet coming to get the door.

He hears the feet but they are cut off sooner than usual and a moment later, when the door opens, Sam sees why. Matty, who he had assumed would answer the door (he can’t remember the last time he knocked on the Anderson-Hummel door and Matty hadn’t answered), is being held sideways on Cooper’s hip. His head is protruding toward Sam as he giggles in his uncle’s arms.

“Say it!” Cooper urges, shaking Matty on his hip.

Matty lets out an ‘oof’, followed by a laugh, as his stomach lightly collides repeatedly with Cooper’s hip from the way he is being held, before smiling at Sam, “Welcome to Lizzy’s 11th birthday extravaganza!”

Cooper cheers before rotating Matty upright with ease and placing his feet on the ground, “Great job, Matthew! I’m so proud.”

Matty gives his uncle a proud smile and Sam laughs slightly in confusion, “Uh, thanks.” Sam says in answer to Matty’s greeting.

Matty bounces, as if remembering Sam is there for the first time, “Sam! Come see the cake!”

Matty reaches forward and grabs Sam’s hand, pulling him through the house that has been decorated in pinks and silvers. Given the time of year the entire party is indoors but Kurt and Blaine have definitely gone all out on decorations (like they do for every birthday).

Sam notices, as he’s pulled along, that he’s one of the last to arrive. He notices Burt, Carole, and Finn talking to Blaine’s parents Marcus and Evelyn, and Jesse and Rachel talking to Nadim, a photographer friend Kurt met at work, and his wife, Christina. As he’s pulled into the kitchen he also notices, and waves briefly, at Kurt and Blaine who wave back from their spot setting up food on the large table along one wall of the family room. He doesn’t see Lizzy but knows she and her friends are most likely off doing something together.

“Where’s Nash?” Sam asks the six-year-old.

Matty shrugs, “Bugging the girls.” He says simply before pointing to the cake on the kitchen table with enthusiasm, “But look! Isn’t it awesome? Grandma made it!”

Sam nods, impressed by Carole’s work, before the pair is joined in the kitchen by Kurt and Blaine.

“Glad you could make it, Sam!” Blaine enthuses, patting Sam on the shoulder.

Sam smiles, “Of course I’d be here. It’s not every day your sort-of niece turns 11.”

Kurt rolls his eyes good naturedly from where he is leaning against the counter, “Sam, it’s been 11 years. How many times do we have to tell you that you aren’t the kids ‘sort of’ uncle. You just ARE their uncle.”

Sam smiles, happily. Yes, he hears it a lot but he still has trouble accepting he’s on the same level as Finn and Cooper.

“Sam!” Finn enthuses, walking into the kitchen. He throws up his hand and Sam high fives it with a smile while noticing Cooper and Jesse walking in behind him.

“A meeting of men!” Cooper enthuses when he notices who is in the room. The remark makes Matty giggle at the very least.

“So what did you all get my sister?” Matty asks, “I PROMISE not to tell her.” He emphasizes.

“He’s been asking everyone.” Blaine reports, “And as far as I know most people have told him and he hasn’t told Lizzy anything.”

Sam nods, “Good man.” He says to Matty, leaning over and sticking out his hand for a fist bump, which the six-year-old returns with another giggle. Sam straightens with a proud smile, “I got Lizzy a cell phone.” He says.

The room is quiet for a second before everyone talks at once.

“Wait, *I* got her a cell phone!” Finn says, indignantly.

“Hang on, Rachel and I got her a cell phone.” Jesse says, before leaving the room abruptly.

“That’s not possible because *I* got Lizzy a cell phone.” Cooper adds.

“You got her a what?!” Kurt exclaims at Sam.

“Hold on a second!” Blaine says loudly over the overlapping voices. The room quiets with Sam and Finn looking confused, Cooper looking affronted, and Kurt looking murderous, “Did you all get Lizzy a phone?” Sam, Cooper, and Finn all nod.   
It’s at that moment that Jesse returns with Rachel behind him, “What’s going on?” She asks.

“Did you get Lizzy a phone for her birthday?” Blaine asks. Kurt for his part is now sharing his murderous look with Cooper and Finn.

Rachel’s brows furrow, “Ummm yeah? Jesse said you guys emailed and told us to get her one.” She looks at her husband who just shrugs.

Kurt all but growls, “The email explicitly told ALL of you NOT to get her a cell phone.” He says.

Finn gulps - very familiar with Kurt’s ire as it’s directed at him a lot, “I...must have read the email wrong.” He says, apologetically.

“I saw there was an email but didn’t get a chance to read it.” Sam explains.

“There was an email?” Cooper asks.

“I should know better than to let Jesse read the emails.” Rachel sighs, turning to smack Jesse lightly on the arm before storming from the room. No one goes after her.

Blaine sighs and turns to Kurt, “I should have listened to you and called each of them instead of sending an email.” He says and Kurt’s eyebrows lift and he shakes his head slightly in a ‘Duh’ expression.

Kurt pinches the bridge of his nose and says in a pained voice, “You four are like the four horseman of the apocalypse if they got lost or didn’t read the email about the apocalypse...and then still showed up.”

Blaine’s eyebrows go up in surprise, “I didn’t know you knew about the four horsemen of the apocalypse.”

Kurt just gives Blaine a ‘look’ which Blaine smiles at with a little shrug.

“So Lizzy is getting four phones for her birthday? Not fair!” Matty whines.

Blaine sighs again, “No Matty, Lizzy is not getting four phones for her birthday.”

“Well, she should at least get one of them.” Cooper interjects, “And seeing as I’m her uncle, it should be mine.” The other members of the room turn to look at the older man who shrugs, “What?” He asks.

Blaine, Sam, Kurt, Finn, Jesse, and Matty all collectively shake their heads before moving on like Cooper hadn’t spoken.

“Look, we appreciate your desire to get a phone for Lizzy. The fact that five people care enough about her to get her a gift like that is pretty special.” Kurt starts, “And we accept the blame for the mix up with the email.” He continues.

“I think it was Daddy’s fault.” Matty says. Blaine shushes him quietly and puts a hand on his shoulder.

Kurt smirks at his son before turning to Lizzy’s four uncles, “But we didn’t want Lizzy to have a phone yet and I don’t think giving her just one of them is fair either.”

Jesse, Sam, Finn, and Cooper’s shoulders all seem to slump in unison.

Blaine clicks his tongue, “Kurt,” He starts, “I mean, yeah we didn’t want Lizzy to have a phone but…” Kurt turns to look at him with a quirked eyebrow, “Lizzy would go crazy about it. And it WAS really sweet of them to do that. Maybe,” Blaine hesitates again as Kurt continues to just look at him with an expectant expression, “maybe we take a look at the phones, pick one to give her, and say it’s from all of them?”

Kurt doesn’t react for a moment and the room holds its breath.

Finally, he slumps back against the counter, “Fine.” He sighs, “Grab the phones and we’ll pick one.”

Sam, Cooper, Finn, and Jesse seem to understand this is the best option they’re going to get and everyone but Sam leaves the room to grab their gift.

“Look, man, I’m really sorry.” Sam says quietly to Blaine. He’s known Kurt and Blaine for a long time and out of the two of them, Blaine is his best shot at forgiveness right now.

Blaine sighs and smiles, “It’s okay. It was sweet you wanted to get her one.”

After a moment, the other men return with their gifts and unwrap them to lay them on the table. Kurt quirks another eyebrow at Finn’s wrapping (newspaper) before he just shakes his head and he and Blaine lean over the four boxes on the table.

Kurt picks up one of the boxes and looks at Finn, “This is an iPod.” He says, simply.

Finn’s eyebrows furrow and he reaches for the electronic, “No way!” He says, indignantly.

With another shake of his head and a sigh, Kurt picks up the box in the middle of the three left on the table, “I’d say this one is the best one for her.” 

He shows it to Blaine and Blaine nods, “I was going to say that one, too.”

Kurt nods and then hands the phone back to its purchaser, Sam.

“Would you mind putting Cooper, Jesse, and Rachel’s name on your card?” He asks.

“Hey, what about mine?” Finn asks.

Blaine shrugs, “Yours wasn’t a phone. You can still give her the iPod.”

Finn looks confused for a moment before nodding. There’s a moment of shuffling as everyone wraps gifts back up and signs cards before Cooper, Finn, Jesse, Sam, and Matty go to leave the room. 

Kurt slings his arm around Blaine’s shoulders as they watch them go, laughing when he hears their son asking the men what the correct term for ‘testicles’ is, before leaning his head against Blaine’s.

“At least I can claim I don’t share genetic material with mine.” He says, “What’s your excuse?”

Blaine lets out a soft chuckle and then shrugs, “I’m not convinced he’s not adopted.”

Kurt pauses for a moment before nodding, “Makes sense.” He says and the pair chuckle as they go back to the party.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cupcakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Six - "leave a note for your next of kin"
> 
> It's short because that's all I had in me today.

Kurt lets out a groan, “Uhhhhhh, you were right.” He says through a pained grimace.

Blaine rolls his head from his spot flat on his back on the ground by the couch, to look up at Kurt on the couch, with an inquisitive hum.

“Six cupcakes...were too many.” Kurt finishes.

Blaine chuckles before groaning himself and clutching his stomach, “I’ll bask in you telling me I was right once I don’t feel like I’m going to throw up.”

Kurt hums in acknowledgment before closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. At least the cupcakes had been delicious in the moment.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner time conversation - Sam Evans edition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seven - "confess your sins"

It’s after Sam says it for probably the fourth time in a week that Kurt finally snaps. It may be because it’s the first time it’s been said directly to Kurt and not in a side conversation where Kurt couldn’t be sure he’d heard correctly, “Okay, what the hell is that?” He asks, laying his fork on his plate with a slight clang.

Sam blinks at him in surprise from across the dinner table, “What the hell is what?”

Kurt points across the table and narrows his eyes, “Don’t pretend you don’t know.” He says.

Blaine coughs and lays a hand on Kurt’s thigh under the table in an attempt to soothe him, “Kurt,” He says placatingly, “I’m sure Sam doesn’t mean anything by it.”

“By what?” Sam asks, still confused.

Blaine sighs and rubs Kurt’s thigh as the older man tenses. He looks across the table at his best friend and explains, “Kurt and I have noticed you using an...interesting term to refer to us. Or, I guess, what we do?”

“But we don’t even know what it means so we don’t even know if we’re doing it and it’s very annoying.” Kurt finishes.

Sam’s eyes widen in realization, “Ohhhhh! You’re talking about seven!” He nods, “We all use it. I thought you knew what it meant.”

Kurt shakes his head, “Who do you mean by ‘all’ and what in God's name does ‘seven’ mean?”

Sam, now understanding what Kurt is referring to and no longer nervous of being eviscerated apparently, takes a bite of his meal while nodding. The room is quiet while he chews and Kurt can feel his eye start to twitch just a little bit.

“We use seven anytime we think you two are off having sex.” Sam explains after he swallows.

Both Blaine and Kurt’s eyes go wide.

“What? Why?” Kurt exclaims.

Sam shrugs, “Because you do it a lot?” Blaine coughs awkwardly, “So we decided to get creative.”

Kurt just stares for a second before shaking his head, “Again I must say ‘what’?”

Sam sighs, as if Kurt’s inability to understand is bothersome, “Okay, so, we use the word seven instead of sex. So like ‘Kurt and Blaine are late because they’re having seven.’ or ‘Seven is Kurt and Blaine’s favourite thing.’ or ‘Where are Kurt and Blaine? Probably seven...ing.’” His face crumbles at the last one, probably from having to change the word.

Kurt’s eyes narrow in confusion, “Are you high?” He asks.

Sam shakes his head, “No. It’s just we wanted another word to say because saying ‘Kurt and Blaine are off having sex’ was getting old.”

“Why is our sex life a topic of conversation enough for anything to ‘get old’?” Blaine asks.

Sam lifts his eyebrows and shakes his head slightly, “Because, like I said, you do it a lot.”

Blaine coughs again and then sighs as he looks to Kurt. Kurt, for his part, is less upset about the amount of time their friends talk about their sex life and more stuck on the word itself.

“But why the word ‘seven’ specifically? Why not something else? Literally anything else.” He asks.

Sam shrugs, “Remember that Friends episode? Where Monica and Rachel teach Chandler how to give a girl an orgasm?” He brings his hand up and bangs it on the table, “Seven, seven, seven, sev-”

“All right we get it, Sam, thanks!” Blaine says, cutting him off.

Sam shrugs again, “We don’t mean anything bad by it.” He says looking between the pair with big doe eyes.

Kurt sighs, “We know, Sam. I’m just...glad to know what it means.”

“Personally, I would prefer you spent a little less time talking about our sex life.” Blaine says after a moment of silence.

It’s Kurt’s turn to lay a hand on Blaine’s thigh, “Sweetheart, I think at this point it’s either we stop having sex so much or we just lean into the fact that our friends are going to talk about it.”

Blaine’s cheeks pink as Sam nods with an apologetic shrug.

“Which option would you prefer?” Kurt asks, already knowing the answer.

Blaine coughs, “The second one.” He whispers and Kurt chuckles lightly, shaking Blaine’s thigh under his hand slightly before the trio goes back to their dinner and more neutral topics of conversation.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Road trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eight - "Your last chance to negotiate"
> 
> This one deals with something that doesn't happen often in this day and age. I just ask that you go with it. Sorry for how late this is too - I spent the day with family at the beach.

“We’re almost there...we think.” Kurt says as soon as he answers the call from his father.

Burt sighs, “I just wanted to make sure you were alive. I figured you would have been here about an hour ago.”

Kurt sighs, too, and glares across the car, “We would have been. If Blaine hadn’t gotten us lost. EIGHT times.”

“I said I was sorry!” Blaine protests from the driver seat, “Do you wanna drive?” He asks, frustrated.

“I already told you no.” Kurt says with the mouthpiece of the phone turned away from his mouth, “You wanted to drive so I said sure because I love you. Though right now I’m having a hard time remembering why.”

Blaine’s mouth pouts as his brows furrow.

“Uh Kurt?” Burt’s voice reminds Kurt that he’s still on the phone. He’s probably sitting and relaxing on the couch at the cottage he and Blaine should already be at, “Don’t be too hard on him.” His father reasons with him, simply.

Kurt pouts, “But eight times.” He whispers into the phone, “Eight separate times.”

“Look at it this way - you’ve gotten to spend an extra hour together all alone before not getting to be alone for the whole weekend.” Burt says.

Kurt is quiet for a moment, looking across the car at his scowling husband as he drives. Finally he sighs, “You’re right.” He says.

“I’m always right.” Burt chuckles, “Now go spend some quality time with your husband. We’ll see you when you get here. Whenever that is.”

“Okay Dad. See you soon.” Kurt says.

“Be safe.” Burt says before hanging up.

Kurt drops the phone into his lap and turns his head on the headrest to look at Blaine. His scowl is still in place as he navigates the road ahead of them.

Kurt reaches forward and lays a hand on Blaine’s thigh. The other man jumps slightly before looking down briefly at the hand, at Kurt, and then back at the road.

“I’m sorry.” Kurt says quietly, “Us getting lost wasn’t all your fault. And we’re not going to be alone all weekend, this is our last chance. I don’t want to spend it fighting.”

Blaine purses his lips stubbornly before letting out a breath and slumping slightly in his carseat.

“You’re right.” He says, laying a hand on the one Kurt has on his thigh.

Kurt squeezes Blaine’s thigh once with a smile before turning to look back at the road.

“How much longer do you think until we’re there?” He asks.

Blaine shrugs out of the corner of his eye, “I think twenty minutes.”

Kurt nods. He notices, then, the quiet street they are currently on, even going as far as to look behind them to confirm. They are the only car on the road.

“You know…” He says slowly. Blaine hums in acknowledgement, “we could always get lost...one more time.”

Blaine’s brows furrow again as he does a double take between Kurt and the road, “What do you…” But he stops himself when he fully takes in Kurt’s smirk and then his eyes widen, “Wait…” He says.

Kurt’s hand slowly trails up and down Blaine’s thigh as he bites his lip, “There’s no one around.”

“Kuuuuurt.” Blaine whines.

Kurt leans across the console and whispers in Blaine’s ear, “Pull over.” He says before biting the earlobe in front of him.

Blaine groans and Kurt knows he’s won. He notices, with a smirk, that Blaine thinks to put the turn signal on as he pulls over to the side of the road. Safety first.


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportsball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nine - "Look 'em in the eye, aim no higher. Summon all the courage you require"

Blaine is checking off his mental checklist as he goes through the items on the counter in front of him. It’s Lizzy’s first ever soccer game today, which means it’s Kurt and Blaine’s first ever sports game with one of their children, and he’s been planning for a week. He’s got snacks and chairs and entertainment for Matty and he may or may not have made a sign that says ‘Go Lizzy Go!’

“Kurt!” He calls when he’s sure he’s got everything, “We’ve gotta go!”

“Coming!” Kurt calls from the second floor.

Blaine scans the counter one final time before turning to Matty in his carseat while he waits. The baby is sleeping but that doesn’t stop Blaine from running a finger lightly down his chubby cheeks. He can’t wait to see just how much this little person will eventually look like Kurt.

“All right! We are ready!” Kurt exclaims coming into the kitchen.

Blaine straightens and smiles before his eyes drop to Lizzy next to her father. When he sees her, he bites his lips together to hide his smile.

“Ummm, Kurt?” He asks, eyes flicking from their daughter up to Kurt and then back again.

Kurt rolls his eyes, with no heat, and sighs, “Look, if I’m not going to be interested in the game or the rules...I might as well be interested in the look. This is what I do best.”

Lizzy is wearing all the required uniform pieces (her red and white jersey and black shorts) but the four-year-old is also sporting red and black sneakers with white kneehigh socks. Her hair is piled high into a ponytail and her dark brown curls are being held in place by red and white curls (similar to the bows you see on the top of birthday presents sometimes). The look is finished with a fancy swirl painted on her left arm in red and black paint.

“I wanted to add in a different colour but I didn’t want to detract from the team colours because as I’ve come to realize those are very important.” Kurt explains, “I was thinking blue but then she’d be a walking patriot and while there is nothing wrong with being a patriot...wearing it isn’t always a good idea.”

Blaine presses his lips together to make his indulgent smile a little less obvious, “She looks great.” He says, “You look great, baby.” He says to Lizzy who does a little twirl with a giggle, “Shall we?” He asks.

Lizzy nods excitedly and Kurt nods, almost resignedly, before Blaine grabs the things off the counter and Kurt grabs Matty’s car seat.

“I didn’t do anything wrong with her outfit, right?” Kurt asks in a rare moment of unease, especially when it comes to fashion. But Blaine has a feeling Kurt’s self-conscious question has more to do with the etiquette of sports and not whether their daughter looks objectively adorable.

Blaine gives him a small smile as Lizzy jogs ahead of them to the front door with her ponytail bouncing behind her, “You did not. She looks wonderful.”

Kurt nods as they make their way further down the hallway, “I stopped myself last night before putting sequins on the 9 on the back of her shirt.” He says, almost to himself.

Blaine hums, “Now, that might…”

Before he can finish, Kurt calls ahead of him to Lizzy, “Hey, Lizzy, would you like Papa to put sparkles on the 9 on your shirt for next time?”

“Yeah!” Lizzy exclaims.

Kurt nods, decisively, before opening the door and heading down the driveway, “Kurt, wait! That’s…” Blaine calls as he follows them out and turns to close and lock the door. By the time he turns around, Kurt is strapping Lizzy into her seat as she talks excitedly about her forthcoming sparkly jersey.

Blaine sighs. Maybe he’ll talk to her coach or the organizer of Lizzy’s league. He may be able to get ‘sparkly jerseys’ okayed for the next game. He doesn’t want to ruin either of their excitement.


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating fun times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Number ten paces - FIRE!" (the fact that I'm out of duel commandments now is sad for me lol)

Kurt groans and squeezes his hands on more time, lightly, where they rest on either side of Blaine’s head.

“Mmmmmm.” He hums as Blaine rests his chin on Kurt’s thigh and smiles up at him. Kurt looks down at him with a slightly glazed expression as he pets one side of Blaine’s head where the curls are fluffier than usual. Kurt knows he’s to blame for that and he’s not even a little sorry.

“That one had to be a ten out of ten.” Blaine says with a smirk.

Kurt chuckles as he rolls his neck slightly, “I am not rating your blowjob. We are adults. We have been together for way too long to be rating blowjobs.”

Blaine lifts an eyebrow, “It must not have been a ten out of ten if you’re being logical about this.” He says with a pout.

Kurt smirks with a sly shrug, “I can’t feel my toes and you still have cum on your chin,” He says, causing Blaine to lazily drop his tongue down to try and catch the drop. Kurt pauses in what he was about to say to grab the drop on his thumb and place it in Blaine’s mouth. He shivers as Blaine sucks lightly on the digit, “I think you can be fairly certain it was good.”

Blaine hums around the thumb in his mouth before Kurt pulls it away, “Good?” Blaine shakes his head, “I’m losing my touch.”

Kurt lifts an eyebrow, “Well, if I’m not mistaken there is one more card you can play - to try and bump up your score.”

Blaine’s eyes flick down, briefly, toward his own lap and then narrows his eyes up at Kurt, “I thought we were too old to score each other.”

Kurt gives Blaine a ‘look’ before hauling him up by the front of his shirt. Blaine stumbles, slightly, as he falls over Kurt, catching himself on one elbow to keep his full weight from landing on the other man, “Just fuck me.” Kurt whispers before pulling Blaine down to him for a kiss.

Blaine hums into the kiss, “I’ll get that ten out of ten yet.” He vows as he reaches for the button and fly of his jeans.

Kurt laughs into the next kiss and while they ARE too old and too established for ratings...Blaine really does do great work.


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam shows concern

“Hey Blaine! Blaine!” Blaine turns at Sam’s call. He’s a little loud for the confines of the electronics store they are currently in, but it’s fairly empty and also, who cares? The blond is standing by a stereo with his hand on the volume knob, “This one goes up to eleven!” He says, complete with British accent, and then throws up the rock and roll hand gesture and makes an intense rock and roll face.

Blaine chuckles and rolls his eyes, indulgently, at his best friend. Sam never fails to make the Spinal Tap reference whenever they are in range of a stereo system.

“Very funny.” Blaine deadpans as he turns back to look at the cables in his hands.

Sam wanders over and looks over Blaine’s shoulder, “Go with the red one.” He says, with all the confidence of someone who knows what they’re talking about even though he has no idea what he’s actually talking about.

“Thanks for the recommendation.” Blaine says as he turns the red cable over to read the packaging.

“Woah, woah, woah.” Sam suddenly says, making Blaine’s eyes come up sharply, looking for impending danger. Instead of danger, Sam moves around Blaine, grabs his arm with the cable still in it, and pulls it toward himself, “Where is your wedding ring? Why aren’t you wearing your wedding ring? Are you and Kurt getting divorced?”

Blaine has to laugh at Sam’s concern which only makes the blond confused, “No, Kurt and I aren’t getting a divorce.” Blaine reassures, “Lizzy puked all over me right before we left and in my haste to clean up and change, I left my wedding ring by the sink.” He shrugs, “It happens sometimes.”

Sam lets out a breath and brings a hand to his own chest, “Oh, thank God. You had me scared.”

Blaine gives Sam a confused smile, “You drove with us to the mall. Did anything about Kurt or my behaviour lead you to think we might be getting a divorce?”

Sam furrows his brow, “No. You guys were as in sync as ever.”

Blaine nods, “Because we’re fine. There is nothing wrong with us. Wearing a ring is just a public display of marriage. Some married people don’t wear them all the time and others don’t wear them at all. Doesn’t mean they aren’t married nor does it necessarily point to some rift in the relationship.”

Sam nods, convinced, and the pair continue shopping. Once Blaine has gotten the cable he needs, he and Sam head to the food court to meet Kurt and Lizzy. They find the pair sitting at a table, Lizzy in her stroller beside the table, while Kurt sips a fountain drink from a straw.

“Hey! Got the cable.” Blaine announces as they get closer.

Kurt looks up and smiles, “Oh good. It sounded like that cable was important.”

Blaine laughs as he leans down to kiss the top of Kurt’s head. He knows Kurt hadn’t been listening when he had talked about the cable the night before.

Sam, for his part, is staring with concentration at Kurt’s hands. Kurt and Blaine become aware of this at the same time, “Uhhh, Sam? Everything okay?” Kurt asks.

Sam pouts his lips thoughtfully before nodding, “Yeah.”

It’s all he says and it causes Kurt to turn to Blaine, “You know him better than I do. What is happening?”

Blaine sighs as he lets Lizzy grab a hold of his finger and shove it, unceremoniously, into her mouth with a happy gurgle, “Sam noticed I wasn’t wearing my wedding ring. I told him about Lizzy throwing up and leaving my ring by the sink but clearly he was trying to make sure you were wearing yours.”

Kurt’s eyebrows lift slightly before they furrow and he turns to Sam, “Are you afraid Blaine will forget he’s married if he’s not wearing his ring?”

Sam pouts his lip again, “I just...you guys are like the dream couple! I have to make sure you make it.”

Blaine and Kurt both smile, indulgently, at their friend, “That’s sweet, Sam.” Blaine says, laying the hand currently not in Lizzy’s mouth on Sam’s shoulder, “But we really are fine. Great even. And a lack of a wedding ring doesn’t necessarily indicate anything about a relationship.”

Kurt nods in agreement, “And we are far from the dream couple, Sam. I mean, we’re awesome sure, but we work on our relationship.”

Sam shrugs, “I know. I always figured, though, that if I could end up in a relationship like yours...I’d have done pretty okay for myself.”

“A relationship like ours? Are you coming out to us?” Kurt asks with a quirked eyebrow and smirk which causes Sam and Blaine, and even Lizzy, to laugh (though Lizzy is far too young to understand the joke).


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try and make this whole month fluff but...I'm mad so you get mad Kurt and Blaine. I don't make the rules.

“You’ve been hanging out with Lizzy far too much. You’re acting like you’re twelve.” Kurt says.

Blaine rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, “Why is your go-to insult when we’re fighting to suggest I’m acting like our daughter? You do realize that insults her as well, right? And we always agree her personality is more you than me so...you’re also insulting yourself.” He gives a fake sugary smile before rolling his eyes again and moving from the bedroom into the ensuite.

Kurt follows him, “All I asked is if you could take a night off to come with me to a banquet!”

“Yeah, for the third time this month! I have a job, Kurt! A job where not only my bosses are aware when I take a night off! The blogs think I’m having a nervous breakdown.”

“The blogs.” Kurt says derisively, “God forbid the blogs say something negative. I’m pretty sure that’s all the blogs know what to do. This banquet is important to my career.”

“So were the last two!” Blaine exclaims, “Why all of a sudden is your work more important than mine?”

Kurt rolls his eyes, “I’m not saying my work is more important than yours. I’m saying I would really appreciate it if you were there with me.”

Blaine takes a deep breath, “And I’m saying I can’t take a third show off in a month.”

Kurt narrows his eyes at his husband, “I am BEYOND tired of this.”

“Of what?” Blaine asks.

“Of it being a major chore for us to do ANYTHING at night! I’ve had to deal with this for almost twenty years!” Kurt says.

Blaine turns to him, “‘Had to deal with this’?” He asks, incredulously. He turns and moves to stand in front of Kurt, standing on his tiptoes just slightly so he can look Kurt right in the eye, “I’m sorry my career was something you’ve had to ‘deal with’.” He says not sounding sorry at all, “I’m also sorry that me rearranging my schedule twice in a month wasn’t enough for you.”

With that he drops to flat feet and stalks out of the room. This time Kurt doesn’t follow but does call after him.

“Are you off to check what the blogs are saying about you?”


	13. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel wants to have a party

“Hey, Kurt! Rachel wants to have a party next Friday. Are we doing anything?” Blaine calls through the apartment with the phone’s mouthpiece turned away from his mouth so he doesn’t shout in Rachel’s ear (though she’s been known to not have the same concern).

Kurt doesn’t respond and Blaine finds out why when a moment later, Kurt comes into the kitchen with a quirked eyebrow, “Why is Rachel asking you instead of me?”

“Turns out, I’m friends with Rachel, too.” Blaine deadpans. Kurt chuckles before walking over to Blaine and kissing his cheek.

“Let me just check the calendar.” Kurt says into the phone.

“If you have something else going on - cancel it!” Rachel calls through the phone, causing Blaine to have to pull it away from his ear.

“Rachel, you’re not on speaker.” Blaine says, though her yell was far too loud for even speaker phone.

“Oh.” Rachel says, “Well, put me on speaker!”

“Yes ma’am.” Blaine says before doing just that. He lays the phone on the kitchen table and sits down kitty corner to where Kurt has sat to look at his own phone.

“Next Friday…” Kurt is saying to himself as he navigates his phone, “Oh…” He suddenly says.

“What?” Blaine asks.

“What?!” Rachel...yells.

Kurt shakes his head, “Nothing. It’s just...that’s the thirteenth.”

Blaine bites his lips together to keep his smile at bay at the look of slight trepidation on Kurt’s face.

“I told you, Kurt, if you have something else going on - cancel it!” Rachel calls, not understanding the true meaning of Kurt’s hesitation.

“We’ll call you back, Rachel.” Blaine says and then hangs up before she can argue. She immediately tries to call back but he ignores it and reaches to touch Kurt’s arm, “Nothing is going to happen.”

Kurt chuckles, self-consciously, “I know. I know. I’m fine. Friday the 13th is a stupid notion. Thirteen is just a number.”

Blaine nods, “It’s true.”

Kurt nods as well, “Yeah, it’s fine. It’ll be fine.”

Blaine smiles, “I can promise you there won’t be any vampires?”

Kurt narrows his eyes at his boyfriend, “Not funny.” He says with a slight pout.

Blaine’s smile grows, “And if anything goes wrong, vampires or ax murders or anything else, I’ll protect you.”

Kurt pouts again, but this time it’s to hide a burgeoning smile, “I’d like to say I can protect myself but…”

“I’ll always protect you.” Blaine whispers, sincerely.

Kurt does smile at this, “I’ll always protect you, too.” He whispers back before shaking his head and laughing again, “All right, I’m being silly. Call Rachel back, since clearly you and her are so close,” Blaine rolls his eyes slightly, with a chuckle, “and tell her we’ll be there.”

Blaine nods before squeezing Kurt’s arm lightly and grabbing his phone, “I’ll just call my best friend, Rachel.” He says, smugly.

Kurt chuckles again, getting up and smacking Blaine lightly on the back of the head, before kissing the same spot and leaving the room.


	14. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourteen years.

Kurt holds his champagne glass aloft, “To fourteen years.”

Blaine smiles across at him and mimics his husband’s pose, “To fourteen years.” He repeats.

A clink. A kiss. A love.


	15. Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach trip

“Blaine?” Kurt asks as he roots through the bag between his legs.

Blaine, who is standing next to him, removes his shirt before looking down at him, “Yeah?” 

Kurt looks up and squints into the sun even though he’s wearing sunglasses, “Did you pack my sunscreen?”

Blaine furrows his eyebrows, “You told me you packed it.” He responds.

Kurt sighs roughly, “No, I told you TO pack it so I could finish making the snacks.”

Blaine hisses, “I’m sorry that is not what I heard!”

“Clearly.” Kurt mutters, obviously perturbed. They’ve been at the beach for less than ten minutes and he’s already done with the day.

“Hey Kurt! You can borrow mine!” Finn offers from his spot on Kurt’s other side.

Both Kurt and Blaine turn to look at the bottle Finn is offering.

Kurt gives a thin smile, “Sweet, Finn, but if I use that, I’ll burn like I haven’t used anything at all. Also...it’s Coppertone.” The inferior skin product makes his lip pull up in disgust ever so slightly.

Finn’s face falls in confusion, “What do you mean? I use it and I never burn.”

“That’s SPF-15, Finn. Kurt’s sunscreen is SPF-50.” Blaine says.

Finn still looks confused, “What is SPF? And there’s a difference? I just grab the first thing on the shelf.”

Kurt and Blaine just stare at him before collectively shaking their heads, “I’ll just go to the shops and buy a new bottle.” Blaine offers.

Kurt sighs and is dangerously close to pouting, “But it won’t be mine.”

Blaine squats and lays his chin on Kurt’s shoulder, “It’ll be fine for one afternoon.” He whispers, “I really am sorry for not packing it.”

Kurt sighs, “It’s not totally your fault. I should have checked.” He extends one arm, his tank top leaving the skin bare, “My poor skin.”

Blaine slowly kisses down Kurt’s bicep as far as he can reach in his position, “Your beautiful skin.” He whispers against it.

Kurt sighs again, “Why can’t I have your skin? You more or less become a Greek God in the summer.”

Blaine chuckles, “Genetics.” He says simply, “Blame your mom and dad.”

Kurt smiles, ruefully, “Damn Burt Hummel.”

Blaine mock gasps and then the pair chuckle together, “I’ll be back super quick with something for you and I promise not to get Coppertone.”

Kurt nods, “Thanks.”

Blaine answers with a kiss to the cheek before he grabs his wallet from the bag and jogs off toward the shops along the shore. Kurt watches him go, enjoying the fact that he failed to put his shirt back on (do beach stores require shirts? Kurt isn’t sure but at this moment he doesn’t care).

When Blaine disappears from view Kurt turns back to his other companion for the day, finding Finn still staring, perplexed, at the sunscreen bottle in his hands.

“Just use it, Finn.” Kurt says, “Don’t think too hard. It’s fine.”

Finn looks up, “But what if I accidentally bought like SPF a million? That seems dangerous.”

Kurt just looks at him silently for a moment, “Well, you’ve made it this far. It’s fine.” He placates.

Finn turns back to the bottle before shrugging, seeming to accept Kurt’s explanation before he starts to spray his arms and legs with the offending sunscreen.

Kurt shakes his head at his brother before getting up and starting to set up the umbrella. He’ll just sit under it until Blaine gets back and then they can cover each other in sunscreen - a sometimes underrated couples activity but a definitely enjoyable experience.


	16. Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet sixteen!

“HAPPY SWEET SIXTEEN!” Blaine, Kurt, and Lizzy yell as they open Matty’s door the morning of his sixteenth birthday.

Matty for his part, groans and pulls his pillow over his head, “Too early.” He mumbles.

Blaine, Kurt, and Lizzy laugh as they enter his room and sit on the teenager’s bed - Blaine and Kurt on either side and Lizzy at the foot.

“Oh come on, old man, we just want to celebrate!” Blaine enthuses, patting Matty’s blanket covered hip a few times.

Matty pulls the pillow off his head and lifts his head off the mattress. His eyes are blurry with sleep and his chestnut straight hair is sticking up in a million different directions.

“Can we take a picture of this?” Lizzy jokes without the heat she would have used even two years earlier. The siblings have definitely settled into a more harmonious relationship.

Matty pushes up to sit against his headboard and glares at his sister, “Don’t you dare.” He says around a yawn.

“We brought presents.” Kurt says, indicating the present on his lap, which causes Matty to make sleepy grabby hands toward the package.

The trio of fully awake family members laugh again as Kurt sets the present on Matty’s lap.

“Happy Birthday, Matty.” Blaine says.

“It is a car?” Matty asks, hopefully.

Lizzy, Blaine, and Kurt’s brows furrow as they look at the size of the box on Matty’s lap, “Ummmm no?” Blaine says, not sure if Matty is joking.

Matty’s face breaks out into a smile, “I’m kidding!” He says, “I know the car is coming later.”

Kurt lightly smacks Matty on the side of the head as the family laughs. 

“Hey!” Matty protests while laughing, “You got a car for your sixteenth birthday, Papa!”

Kurt sighs and nods, “I did. But at the time your grandfather was a mechanic, didn’t really know how to relate to me, and just wanted me to stop wearing knee-length sweaters.”

Matty, Blaine, and Lizzy all drop their eyes to look at Kurt’s lap at that. Kurt follows their gaze to the work outfit he has chosen for the day - including a blue knee-length knit sweater.

“We moved past his desire for that not long after my sixteenth birthday.” Kurt defends and once again the family laughs.

“Okay! Open your present! We’ve all got places to be!” Lizzy urges.

Matty quickly rips open the wrapping paper to reveal the Nintendo Switch inside, “Sweet!” He exclaims, “Thanks!”

Blaine smiles, “You’re welcome. It may not be a car but we hope you enjoy it.”

Matty smiles, “It’s awesome.”

Kurt nods and then claps, “All right! Well, we’ve got work and school to get to so let’s do that. We’re still on for dinner tonight though?” He asks Matty.

“Definitely.” Matty nods.

Kurt nods again before he, Lizzy, and Blaine push up from the bed and make their way to the door. 

They all exit the room but before pulling the door shut Blaine leans back into the room, “Don’t go back to bed!” 

Matty, who was already laying back down on his pillows, groans, “You should get the day off school for your birthday!”

Blaine’s laughter is the only answer he gets.


	17. Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curtain hanging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fic is cute, I promise, despite the less than stimulating summary lol

It’s no secret that between the two of them, Kurt is the better handyman. While this fact may come as a shock to strangers or people they just met (stereotype fail?) it is undoubtedly a fact. Blaine is an okay handyman when given copious amounts of instructions but he would much rather pass any such task off to Kurt.

Kurt accepts Blaine’s lack of handyman skill and will often, lovingly, suggest he not try to help in any endeavour involving working with one’s hands. Which is why on this particular night we find Blaine lying on his stomach across their bed as Kurt hangs their new curtains.

Blaine’s role in the process has diminished from ‘hand me that tool’ to ‘hold this up’ to ‘maybe just sit on the bed and I’ll let you know if I need you’ and Blaine is more than okay to watch Kurt work.

Once Kurt has the brackets up, he stands back to admire his work. 

“Looks great!” Blaine enthuses. He’s a pretty good cheerleader.

Kurt smiles, “Thanks.” He looks around the floor of their room and ‘aha’s when he sees what he needs next, “Now, it’s time to put the fabric on the rod.”

Blaine nods and watches as Kurt picks up the fabric set to become their curtains. Instead of moving to pick up the rod though, Kurt just stares at the fabric draped over his hands.

“Everything okay?” Blaine asks.

In one swift movement, Kurt suddenly drapes the fabric over his torso, throwing one end over one shoulder and holding the other end against his lower back with one hand. He begins to walk slowly toward Blaine with an intense look on his face. Blaine’s eyes widen.

“You are sixteen…” Kurt sings softly, “Going on seventeen…” He continues to hum the classic song as he dramatically lays himself on the bed beside Blaine, propping one foot on the bed to bend his knee.

Blaine laughs which causes Kurt to ‘break character’ and laugh with him, “That wasn’t even the song they sang wearing the curtains!” Blaine argues.

Kurt shrugs, “Yeah but it’s my favourite song from that show.”

Blaine smiles, “If it were storming outside we could have a slumber party and sing about our favourite things.”

Kurt chuckles, “And if we lived in the Alps we could frolic in the hills and sing Do Re Mi!” The comment makes Blaine laugh again before Kurt sighs and looks up at the ceiling, “We have a slumber party every night at any rate.”

Blaine nods, “True. But we rarely sing about our favourite things.”

Kurt smirks at the ceiling, “The fact that you said ‘rarely’ instead of ‘never’ in that sentence speaks volumes about our relationship.”

Blaine shrugs as much as he can while lying on his stomach and propping himself on his elbows before shifting around to lie with his head on Kurt’s shoulder, looking up at the ceiling with him.

“I love our relationship.” Blaine says.

“I didn’t say that to imply there was something wrong with our relationship. We are highly superior to every other couple.” Kurt affirms.

Blaine nods, “That we are.”

They are quiet for a moment, staring at the ceiling, before Kurt sighs again, “I guess I should finish putting these curtains up so no one catches a glimpse of some of my favourite things later tonight.”

Blaine chuckles as he shifts off Kurt’s shoulder and allows the other man to get up. Blaine stays prone.

“My butt is one of your favourite things.” Blaine says more to himself as he shifts happily on the bed.

Kurt laughs, “That it is. Though, let’s be real, my own ass is one of my favourite things, too. I worked hard on this ass.”

Blaine just smirks up at the ceiling and starts humming ‘Sixteen Going on Seventeen’ as Kurt finishes putting up the curtains.


	18. Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EMERGENCY...ish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ALMOST got this in before midnight! Sorry for the delay!

“Kurt! Blaine! You’ve gotta help me!”

Kurt and Blaine come awake with a jolt at the yell and the bang of their apartment door.

“What was that?” Blaine asks alarmed but before Kurt, who is still trying to process suddenly being awake, can answer their bedroom door opens to reveal a disheveled Finn, “Finn!” Blaine exclaims, “What’s wrong?” He asks, sitting up against the headboard.

Kurt, whose brain has processed enough to know there is no threat, rolls onto his stomach and buries his face in his pillow, “Someone better be dead.” He says.

“I need your help!” Finn says, out of breath as he comes to sit on the foot of the bed, “It’s the eighteenth hour!”

Blaine’s brow furrows, “Do you mean the eleventh hour?” He asks.

Finn’s face crumbles in confusion before perking up again, “Yeah! That! I always get them mixed up.”

“Yes. Eleven and eighteen are very similar numbers.” Kurt mumbles sarcastically. Blaine reaches out a soothing hand to rest on Kurt’s blanket covered hip, “Almost like,” Kurt continues, lifting his head slightly to look at his nightstand, “four in the morning is very similar to a more appropriate time of day.”

Finn sighs, “I know it’s early, but I needed your help.”

“With what?” Blaine asks.

“Natalie says if I don’t propose to her by the end of today, she’s breaking up with me!” 

Blaine pouts thoughtfully, “That’s rather pushy.”

Finn nods, “I thought so too! But...we have been together for a while….”

“Propose.” Kurt mumbles, “Now leave.”

Blaine pats Kurt’s hip before turning to Finn, “Do you love her? Can you imagine spending the rest of your life with her?”

Finn’s face once again crumbles into confusion, “Ummmm maybe?”

A rough sigh comes from Kurt who pushes up and twists so he’s sitting against the headboard next to Blaine. He levels his step brother with an unamused gaze, “Finn, you shouldn’t get engaged on a maybe. If the answers to Blaine’s question aren’t an immediate yes? Then you shouldn’t be getting engaged.”

Finn looks alarmed, “But then she’ll break up with me!”

Blaine gives a sad smile, “If it’s right, she won’t. But maybe it’s time to talk to her about where your relationship is going.”

It’s Kurt’s turn to pat Blaine on the thigh, “Straight guys have a hard time with those conversations.” He says before turning to Finn, “But he’s right.”

Finn sighs, “I guess I should go talk to Natalie. Thanks for the advice.”

“Yes. Do that.” Kurt says around a yawn as he lays back down, “And leave your extra key on the coffee table on your way out. Nobody is dead which means there was no reason to barge in at 4 a.m. You’ve lost key privileges for a week.”

Finn’s eyes get big and he looks at Blaine.

Blaine sighs, “Keep your key.” He says softly.

They both turn to Kurt, expecting an argument, but instead they only get even breaths - Kurt is fast asleep.

Finn chuckles lightly, “Thanks again. I just...didn’t know what to do.”

Blaine nods, “Anytime Finn. And we mean that just...maybe next time leave only real emergencies to 4 a.m.”

Finn smiles and nods, “Gotcha. See ya dude.”

Blaine smiles back, “Bye Finn.”

Finn sees himself out as Blaine snuggles back into bed, throwing an arm around Kurt’s hip and smiling as Kurt reaches down to pull his arm closer in his sleep.


	19. Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I see you from across a crowded room...

“Hi.” Kurt says seductively to the hot stranger sitting at the table who he may or may not have been watching and admiring for the better part of a half an hour.

Said stranger looks up from his drink and his eyes widen, “Oh!” He says in surprise. Kurt likes the timbre of his voice, “Hi.” Kurt also notices a faint blush popping up on the stranger’s cheeks.

Kurt smirks ever so slightly and gestures to the chair across from the man with his head, “This seat taken?”

The man’s eyes widen again before he shakes his head and gestures to the seat with his hand, “No, please. Feel free.”

Kurt slides into the chair but leaves one foot flat on the ground. He knows how good his legs look in these jeans, “I haven’t seen you around here before.”

The man bites his lips, “First time.” He mumbles running his hands repeatedly down his thighs. A nervous gesture. Kurt can barely hear him over the music and the music isn’t even that loud.

Kurt smirks again, “What’s your name, cutie?”

“Oh, um, B...Ben.” The man stutters.

Kurt quirks an eyebrow, “You sound unsure about your name?”

The man chuckles, or rather...giggles. Kurt finds it endearing, “My name’s Ben.” The man, Ben, says more securely.

Kurt hums, “Well Ben, my name is Kurt. Are you enjoying your first time at this fine establishment?” He gestures with his hand to encompass the club around them.

Ben brings the straw of his drink to his lips and nods enthusiastically, “I am!”

“Well, I’m glad.” Kurt says, “Someone as cute as you should always have a good time.”

Ben’s cheeks blush again and he dips his head as he bites his lip. Kurt likes the reactions he’s able to get out of this man. Ben is clearly younger than Kurt and it’s been awhile since he’s been able to make anyone giggle.

“So what do you do for fun, Ben?” Kurt asks, leaning his elbow on the table and his chin in his upturned palm.

Ben shrugs as he fiddles with the straw in his drink, “I...I don’t know. I sing, I read, I…”

Ben stutters off and looks toward the dance floor. Kurt tilts his head, curiously.

“Do you want to dance?” Kurt asks.

Ben bites his lip but doesn’t indicate whether he wants to or not.

After another quiet moment Kurt leans in, “Ben...how old are you?”

Ben’s eyes widen for a third time during their short interaction and his cheeks pinken again as he looks down at the table. He mumbles something but Kurt can’t hear him.

“What was that, sweetheart?” He asks.

Ben looks up and with big doe eyes, says more strongly, “Nineteen.”

Kurt immediately bites his lip and looks down at the table, before looking back up to Ben and shaking his head with a cringe, “Nope. Sorry. Can’t do it. Nineteen is too young.”

Ben, for his part, shakes his head and then chuckles, sounding immediately older than he did a moment before, “I was going to make him twenty but changed it at the last minute.”

Kurt rolls his eyes as he relaxes back into his chair, “I’m almost 35, Blaine. Nineteen is far too young.”

Ben, Blaine, concedes the point with a nod before scrunching up one side of his face, “Sorry to ruin the moment. You were really doing some good stuff.”

Kurt flicks his head slightly, “Well, of course I was.” He says, snootily, before laughing with Blaine, “You were also doing a really good job. It was...working for me.”

Blaine smirks, “Yeah? Well...do you want to try again? I’ll make him at least twenty, I promise.”

Kurt considers this for a moment before shaking his head, “Nah. It’s my turn now.” He lifts a coy shoulder and when he speaks next his voice is just slightly higher than usual, “Give it your best shot.”

Blaine’s breath, visibly, catches and Kurt can’t hear his next word, but he can read his lips, “Okay.”

Kurt bites his lip as he watches his husband walk away toward the bar in the crowded club. They may be in their thirties but sometimes it’s fun to get a babysitter for the night and...spice things up. The hotel room they have booked down the street is going to get a LOT of use tonight.


	20. Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pancakes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was struggling for inspiration and drive to write tonight and I thank slayediest for giving me something to jump off from!

“Grandpa, Grandpa, Grandpa!” Lizzy and Matty yell as they run down the hallway in search of Burt, their screams waking their sleeping fathers with a jolt.

“Kids, kids, kids!” Burt yells back when they enter the kitchen. He turns from his spot at the stove and meets their excited faces with an excited face of his own.

The decision to have Burt and Carole stay at the Anderson-Hummel home for the Thanksgiving holiday wasn’t a hard one. They may live in the same city but there is just something about living in the same house as the people you love on holidays. If they had the room, they would have had Blaine’s parents come as well. As it is, the Anderson’s will be staying for Christmas.

Burt and Carole had arrived after the kids had gone to bed the night before, however, so this is the first time Lizzy and Matty have seen their grandparents for the occasion. 

“Come here and give me a hug!” Burt exclaims with his arms open wide and Lizzy and Matty race toward him. Burt absorbs their hug with a bit of an ‘oof’ but closes his eyes to savour the sweet moment.

“Can you make us breakfast, Grandpa?” Lizzy asks when they pull away.

“I think I can manage that. What about….pancakes?” Burt asks.

“Yeah!” The kids cheer.

“All right, pancakes it is!” He says with a clap, “Now, go hug your grandma. She’s dying for a snuggle.”

Lizzy and Matty turn with wide smiles to Carole who is sitting at the table and race over to envelop her in a group hug.

“Ohhhh this is always my favourite part of the day!” Carole enthuses. She grabs Matty and sits the four-year-old on her lap as Lizzy takes the seat next to her.

The next few minutes are filled with rapid fire conversation from the kids while Burt cooks and Carole tries to keep up instead of just squishing their adorable cheeks.

Eventually, Kurt and Blaine stumble into the kitchen, looking disheveled and still sleepy.

“Dad, no. We’re supposed to make you breakfast. You’re the guests.” Kurt says.

Burt waves a spatula at him, “I’m happy to do it.” He says.

Kurt concedes with a sigh, “They do smell really good.” He says, peaking over Burt’s shoulder at what’s cooking while the older Hummel tries to ward him off with a raised elbow and a laugh.

“Did you know,” Blaine says as he takes a seat at the table with the others, “that Papa once ate fifteen pancakes at one time!”

Lizzy and Matty’s mouths drop open in unison, “You did NOT!” Matty exclaims.

Kurt wanders over and rests his hands on Blaine’s shoulders, “I did. And it was a Hummel family record...until Finn came along.” He adds, begrudgingly.

Blaine pats one of Kurt’s hands on his shoulders with mock sympathy.

“Can you eat that many this morning?” Lizzy asks, hopefully.

Kurt chuckles and lays a hand on his stomach, “Oh, I don’t know about that. That was many years ago. My stomach isn’t quite the same as it used to be.”

“Could you try? Pleeeeease?” Lizzy begs.

Carole, Burt, Lizzy, Matty, and Blaine all look at him expectantly...and in the end Kurt is able to eat TWENTY pancakes.

“Are you okay?” Blaine asks with concern as Kurt lays his fork down and puts a hand on his overstuffed stomach.

“Oof.” Kurt says on an exhale, “I’m going to be paying for that for the rest of the day.”

“But you made your kids proud.” Burt says with a nod and a twinkle in his eyes.

“And you beat Finn’s record!” Carole adds.

Kurt raises a weak fist in triumph as the whole table laughs.

“I wanna try and eat a million pancakes!” Matty says.

Kurt shakes his head, “Not today, son. I think one Anderson-Hummel vomiting is all we need right now.”

Matty pouts but seems to concede the point (though Kurt is sure he doesn’t quite understand the point) before the family continues their breakfast.


	21. Twenty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda really like this one (but that could be just me lol)

“Hey weirdo!” Lizzy calls, walking into the kitchen.

Matty, who is standing by the island, rolls his eyes slightly at the nickname, “What can I do for you, oh sister mine?”

Lizzy leans her elbows on the opposite side of the island and peers at what her brother is doing, “What are you making?” She asks.

“Cookies for Erica.” Matty says as he finishes icing one with the green icing in the bag he’s wielding.

Lizzy’s eyes light up, “Oooh! Can I have one?”

Matty stops his sister’s descending hand from grabbing one of the cookies, “Are you Erica?” He asks with a quirked eyebrow.

Lizzy’s face scrunches up in disgust, “Ew, no. Then I would have to sleep with you.”

Matty laughs and then shrugs. Lizzy’s hand retracts as she pouts. After a moment, Matty sighs and slides one of his made cookies across the island. Lizzy claps before picking up the cookie and taking a bite.

“Is that why you came in here?” Matty asks.

Lizzy stops a crumb from falling out of her mouth before answering, “Surprisingly, no.” She says, “I wanted to ask you something.”

“I’m listening.” Matty says, going back to his decorating.

Lizzy suddenly gets more serious as she leans back against the island and fiddles with the edge of her half eaten cookie, “Have you ever...thought about meeting the woman who gave birth to us?”

Matty freezes in his attempt to ice another cookie and looks up at his sister. When she just looks back at him with an expectant look, he straightens and shrugs, “I mean, I guess? But I figured since no one brought it up, I wouldn’t.”

Lizzy shrugs, “I mean, I don’t think it’s something we NEED to do. I don’t think either of us felt or feel like that was something missing in our lives.” Matty nods in agreement, “I just thought, since your twenty-one now, that maybe it’s something we would want to do? Maybe just out of curiosity?”

Matty pouts his lips thoughtfully, “Have you talked to Dad and Papa about this?” He asks.

Lizzy shakes her head, “No. I wanted to talk to you first. If you didn’t want to meet her...I would have to think about whether or not I would want to meet her on my own. And if you did want to meet her then we could go to Dad and Papa together.”

Matty considers for another moment before nodding, “Let’s talk to Dad and Papa.”

\-- -- --

“Elizabeth! Matthew! Fruit of my brothers’ loins!”

Matty and Lizzy both chuckle as they walk out into the backyard of the house where Kurt and Blaine are sitting with Cooper. Their Uncle Cooper may be older, but he’s no less gregarious.

“Uncle Cooper, can we talk to our fathers alone for a minute?” Lizzy asks.

Cooper’s eyes widen before his bottom lip pouts out, “Am I being dismissed because I talked about your dads’ loins?”

Matty shrugs, “A little.” He jokes.

The family laughs with him as Cooper gets up and smacks him lightly on the back of the head before making his way into the house without further comment.

Lizzy and Matty sit down in patio chairs across from their fathers once he’s gone.

“Why do I feel like we’re in trouble?” Kurt asks with a skeptical look at his children.

Lizzy smiles, “You’re not in trouble. Matty and I just wanted to run something by you guys.”

“Anything.” Blaine says.

Matty takes a deep breath, “We want to meet the woman who gave birth to us.”

Lizzy and Matty can tell they’ve caught their fathers off guard but they recover quickly.

“Oh!” Blaine says, “Um, yeah, sure, of course.”

Lizzy bites her lip, “Would...you two be okay with that? Seriously?” She asks, looking over at Matty who has a very similar expression, “We promise it’s not because we don’t love you guys or feel like we missed out on something growing up.” Matty nods in agreement.

Kurt and Blaine smile softly before Kurt leans forward slightly, “Lizzy, Matty,” He says looking at each of them in turn, “it is completely okay that you want to meet Melissa. And your reasons are your own. You don’t need to share them with us if you don’t want to. We support your decision.”

Blaine nods, “The only reason we never brought it up is because we didn’t want to confuse you.” He adds, “We always agreed we would wait until one or both of you came to us about it.”

“Would you like for us to give you her phone number? Or would you rather we reach out for you?” Kurt asks.

Lizzy and Matty look at each other. They hadn’t really thought about it.

“Maybe it would be best for you to reach out?” Matty says with a shrug toward Lizzy who laughs softly.

“Yeah, we may be in our twenties and not living at home but...we still need you to help us with some stuff.” She says.

Kurt and Blaine chuckle, “We are always here for you.” Blaine says, “Whether it’s to put you in touch with the woman who gave birth to you or to fund cookie baking for your girlfriends.” He continues with a pointed look at Matty.

Matty puts his hands up in a defensive gesture, “Hey, I am but a struggling student! I don’t have the money!”

Kurt nods with a dubious look that has the four of them laughing.

\-- -- --

“Are you nervous?” Matty asks as the siblings sit on the same side of a booth with coffees in front of them.

Lizzy swallows, “A little?” She confesses.

Matty nods, “Good. Me too.” 

Lizzy lays a hand over her brother’s on the table top, “It’ll be fine.” She says as if to try and reassure not only her brother but herself as well.

Matty nods again.

“Lizzy? Matty?”

The siblings turn to find an older woman with blonde hair and a kind smile. The woman is wringing her hands a little, a nervous gesture, and while her smile is kind her eyes also look apprehensive.

When she has Lizzy and Matty’s attention she moves a little closer to the table, “I’m...Melissa.”

Lizzy and Matty continue to look at this woman for a few more moments. This woman who gave birth to each of them. This woman who they share half their DNA with but absolutely no history after they entered the world. This woman who has Matty’s nose and Lizzy’s chin or rather...they have hers. For all intents and purposes, this woman is their mother and yet neither have an inkling to label her as such.

They wouldn’t be here without her, but her absence never left them wanting, and seeing her now underscores that. Neither really know how they feel in this moment, and maybe a small part of them is regretting asking for this, but they’ve both been raised by two men who taught them very well.

“Hi.” Lizzy says politely, reaching out her hand like her dads taught her, “I’m Lizzy.”

Melissa takes her hand and shakes it with a nod and smile before turning to Matty.

“And I’m Matty.” Matty says with a polite nod of his head (so as not to reach across Lizzy to shake Melissa’s hand) like his dads taught him.

“It’s….great to meet you both.” Melissa says and the siblings can tell she’s also trying to figure out what she’s feeling in this moment.

“Please, sit down.” Lizzy says, gesturing to the other side of the booth.

Melissa follows the instruction, putting her purse next to her, and then leaning her forearms on the table in front of her.

“So,” She says around a deep breath, “tell me about yourselves?” She asks.

Lizzy and Matty look at each other one more time, smiling softly at each other and taking strength from the other, before turning back to Melissa and doing just that.


	22. Twenty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea with Rachel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've not been responding to comments. Life has been busy.

“More tea, Rachel?” Blaine asks as he finishes making his own cup.

Rachel cups her hands around the mug on the kitchen table in front of her as she curls up more securely on her chair, “No, thanks. I’m good.”

Blaine nods with a smile as he stirs his tea and sits down next to Kurt.

“So, how has it been with Nash at camp?” Kurt asks.

Rachel presses her lips together and shrugs, “It’s definitely different. Quieter. I miss him though.” She pouts a little.

Blaine nods, “We understand that feeling.”

Rachel sighs and lets her eyes drift over Kurt’s shoulder to focus on the fridge. She looks like she’s about to say something when her mouth opens and then closes again. She tilts her head and her brow furrows in confusion.

“What?” Kurt asks, turning to look over his own shoulder.

“What’s been twenty-two days?” She asks, tilting her head the other way.

“Oh!” Blaine says as he also looks over Kurt’s shoulder, “Ummmm, nothing. It’s just...nothing.”

Rachel looks at him curiously as Kurt sighs, “We’re counting off how many days in a row we’ve had sex.” He clarifies, “Trying to beat our last record.”

Rachel’s eyes widen as Blaine lets out a rueful sigh and shakes his head.

“Seriously?” Rachel asks, looking between them.

Kurt shrugs, “Are you more shocked that we keep track? Or that we’ve had sex twenty-two days in a row...and counting.”

Rachel splutters for a moment, at a loss for words, her cheeks turning pink.

“Kurt?” Blaine asks, “Can we...not?”

Kurt looks at him, “What? Can we not talk about sex like adults? Or can we not have sex tonight?”

Blaine sighs again and shakes his head with a slight smirk. Kurt shrugs, knowing which of those options Blaine would not prefer.

Rachel for her part, picks up her mug, takes a sip, and changes the subject…though her eyes keep straying to the paper on the fridge every once in a while over the course of the afternoon.


	23. Twenty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DNA

“Twenty-three and me.” Kurt says, apropos of nothing as he comes out of the ensuite with a toothbrush in mouth.

Blaine looks up from his spot on the bed with wide eyes before his face crumples into a confused pout, “Ummmm Twenty-four and you?” He tries.

Kurt chuckles around his toothbrush before pulling it from his mouth. He goes to start talking but then holds up a finger. He turns around and disappears back into the ensuite. Blaine hears him spit, run the water, and then he comes back into view dabbing a towel against his mouth.

“I want to do twenty-three and me.” Kurt clarifies but it does little to help Blaine.

He nods anyway, “I mean sure, but...what is that?”

Kurt joins Blaine on the bed, curling on leg up underneath himself and leaning one palm on the bed, “Thank you for the blind support.” He says wryly, Blaine shrugs with a smile, “It’s that thing where you spit into a tub and then see what your DNA says about your origins.”

Blaine’s eyes light up, “That sounds fun!” He says and then pauses, “But wait...what if it says you’re part radioactive spider?”

Kurt rolls his eyes, “Har har.” He says even though he does actually laugh.

“Maybe I should do it, too.” Blaine contemplates.

“I’m sure yours would be interesting.” Kurt agrees, “I mean, it won’t be as cool as mine, which I’m sure will come back saying I’m actually from Krypton but…”

Blaine chuckles before pulling Kurt forward into a kiss.


	24. Twenty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to Chapter 12 - Twelve.

Kurt finds Blaine a half hour later in the kitchen. Blaine’s at the kitchen table, elbow on the table and his chin in his upturned palm, as he lazily spins his phone on the table in front of him.

Kurt just watches him, unnoticed, for a moment and surmises that Blaine looks more sad than angry now. Which Kurt guesses is good because he’s feeling similarly. If he’s not mistaken though, Blaine also looks conflicted.

“Please tell me you aren’t considering divorce.” Kurt says to announce his presence.

Blaine startles slightly but doesn’t change his position as his eyes look up from his phone to Kurt. He chuckles, though it’s mostly humourless, “No, I’m not considering divorce.” 

Kurt swipes a quick hand across his forehead in mock relief as he sits across from Blaine at the table, “So….what are you considering?” He asks. He’d been joking about the divorce but that doesn’t mean something scary isn’t about to be put on the table.

Blaine sighs, “Retiring.” He says.

Kurt’s eyes widen, “Because I want you to come to a banquet with me? That seems a little bit of an extreme solution.”

Blaine rolls his eyes but there isn’t any heat behind the move, “You wanting me to go to that banquet wasn’t the catalyst. It just...added another reason.”

Kurt pouts thoughtfully, suddenly realizing the conversation he thought they would be having isn’t the one they’re having, “How long have you been thinking about this?” He asks.

Blaine shrugs, “A while.” He says, quietly, before sighing roughly and going back to turning his phone on the table, “But then I think, I’m only 38. Who thinks about retiring when they’re only 38?” Kurt thinks about responding but knows the question is rhetorical and he also senses that Blaine needs to get this out, “I’m just so tired of missing our lives.” He continues, “We’re only going to have a few more years of tucking Matty in at night and I don’t want to miss it anymore. I’m tired of constantly worrying I’m going to miss a school or sports event because of a show. I’m tired of not being able to make plans with my husband in the evenings, or at all. I’m just...tired.”

When Blaine falls silent again, done for now, Kurt bites his bottom lip briefly before letting it go, “Maybe...this is something we talk about together?” He suggests, “At the end of the day, it is completely your decision, and the kids and I will support you whatever you decide but...we can talk it out as a couple?”

Blaine sighs again and nods, “Yeah. We probably should.”

“And I’m sorry for the way I acted about the banquet. I was totally in the wrong.” Kurt says what he planned to say when he first came to the kitchen.

Blaine shrugs, “You’re allowed to have feelings too, Kurt.”

Kurt shrugs in return, “And I’ve never been one to hide my feelings.”

Blaine chuckles, softly, “So...do you think I could be upgraded from a twelve year old to maybe a twenty-four year old?”

Kurt laughs and then hums, “How about we just stick to our actual ages?”

Blaine nods, “Works for me.”

They smile, softly, at each other from across the table. There’s still a lot to discuss but for now, things are okay again.


	25. Twenty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday conversations

“So, you’re twenty-five.” Blaine announces, needlessly, propping his chin on Kurt’s bare chest. Birthday sex was a must right at midnight.

“That I am.” Kurt hums, happy in his post sex haze.

“You can rent a car now.” Blaine says, “You can...rent a car.” He finishes lamely when he realizes that’s about all that has changed.

Kurt chuckles, “Twenty-five is perhaps not the most exciting of ages.”

“Yeah but the car.” Blaine argues.

Kurt nods at the ceiling, “I’ll rent a car tomorrow.”

Blaine nods against his chest as best he can, “Please. For all of us that can’t, yet. Though, I think, personally, I’ll take still being twenty-four over being able to rent a car.”

Kurt tweaks Blaine’s ear lightly in retaliation for his comment before sighing at the ceiling, “You know what I want for my birthday?” He asks.

“What’s that?” Blaine asks.

Kurt picks his head up and looks down at Blaine with a serious expression, “A baby.”

Blaine’s eyes widen and he’s momentarily speechless, “I can…” He stops and shakes his head as if to clear his shock before trying again, “I can guarantee a baby isn’t in one of the wrapped gifts you’ll be getting later.”

Kurt doesn’t laugh, he just looks down at Blaine. Blaine blinks back at him.

“You’re serious.” Blaine says.

Kurt bites his bottom lip, “It’s not like we haven’t talked about it before.”

“No, no, you’re right. We have. It’s just...I didn’t think you were thinking so soon.” Blaine says.

Kurt shrugs, “Well it’s not like we can go pick one out tomorrow. These things do take time. I just...thought we could get the ball rolling. If...you know...you wanted that too.”

Blaine is quiet for a moment, maybe longer than a moment because Kurt’s chest feels like it’s going to explode, before the younger man smiles up at his husband, “I definitely want that.” He says.

Kurt lets out the breath he had been holding and then smiles, “Fantastic.” He whispers.


	26. Twenty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tantrums

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to lucy8675309 and openinguptojoy1 for the inspiration! Only five more days left this month!

Matty is a kid not known for his tantrums. While not genetically linked to him at all, Kurt and Blaine have always said Matty takes more after Blaine in his handling of stressful situations than Kurt. Lizzy on the other hand, is all Kurt with her sharp tongue and more easily provoked defensiveness/anger (despite likewise not sharing any DNA with him).

Since starting kindergarten in the fall however, Matty has started having more tantrums than usual. It’s a phase Kurt and Blaine hope he grows out of quickly.

Especially when his tantrums are so illogical (but then again, when are tantrums EVER logical?).

“IT’S TWENTY-FIVE!” Matty wails from his spot on the bottom stair. The bottom stair is the timeout stair. Lizzy knows this stair well (though not in the last couple of years) but Matty is definitely giving it a workout lately.

“I...I don’t know what to say anymore.” Blaine utters, dumbfounded.

Kurt sighs, “Let’s just let him get it out of his system. At least he’s sitting on the stair.” One memorable tantrum had Matty running down the hallway and having to be placed back on the stair repeatedly.

“Yeah, but he can’t go on thinking there are only twenty-five.” Blaine argues.

Kurt nods, exaggeratedly with large eyes, and gestures down the hall, “Do you really think now is the time to try and make him understand? Because if so, please, be my guest.”

They are both quiet for a moment. The only sound in the house is a screamed ‘TWENTY-FIVE!’ coming from the four-year-old down the hall.

Blaine sighs roughly, “Is he over this yet?” He mutters.

Kurt rubs his temples, “I sure hope he is soon. We got such a short window of time between screaming children. I thought it would be longer. At least until the teenage years.”

They fall silent again as Matty continues to scream. Kurt watches as Blaine puts his hands on his hips and huffs before crossing his arms over his chest and tapping his foot as he stares down the hallway.

Kurt walks over to him and rubs his arms from shoulder to elbow soothingly, “I know you are just dying to go down there and explain to him, again, that the alphabet has twenty-six letters instead of twenty-five but...I think for now we have to wait until he’s ready to hear it.”

Blaine sighs again and tries to stop fidgeting, “I don’t know why it bothers me so much.” He mumbles.

Kurt smiles softly, “Because you’re Blaine Anderson-Hummel. Everything needs to be orderly and right in the world. It bothers you that Matty’s knowledge of the alphabet is something you should be able to correct, but can’t at the moment. And you also feel responsible.”

Blaine huffs and nods, begrudgingly, at the assessment.

“But,” Kurt continues, “this is not your fault. It’s no one’s fault. Hell, we know Matty actually knows there are twenty-six letters in the alphabet. He’s just...trying to stretch his wings a little. Push boundaries.”

Blaine sighs, “Well, can he stop?”

Kurt chuckles, “Eventually.” He assures.


	27. Twenty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First job

“This is just so exciting!” Blaine enthuses, “I mean, I can’t believe this. Can you believe this?”

Kurt chuckles, “It is pretty awesome.”

Blaine side eyes Kurt as they continue to walk down the street, “Why do I seem more excited about this than you are?” He asks, skeptically.

Kurt laughs again and shrugs, “I am excited. I’m also...just…” He trails off.

Blaine stops walking suddenly, putting a hand on Kurt’s arm to stop him from moving forward as well. The sudden move causes someone behind them to curse as they dodge around them but Blaine doesn’t hear them.

He narrows his eyes as he surveys Kurt while Kurt fidgets and then huffs.

“We’re going to be late.” Kurt says, looking down the street.

Blaine doesn’t move, just narrows his eyes further, “You’re nervous.” He says, finally.

Kurt bites his lip before rolling his eyes, “Of course I’m nervous!” he confesses, “This is a big deal. This is my first real job. In New York City. On floor twenty-seven of 4 Times Square. I just…” He trails off again.

Blaine reaches forward and grabs Kurt’s hands in his own. He tries to ignore the commotion on the street around them, would rather be having this conversation in a quieter more private spot, and looks deep into Kurt’s eyes.

“You are MORE than qualified for this job.” He says, “You are going to blow everyone away and you’ll be running the place before you know it.” Kurt rolls his eyes but Blaine can see him fighting a smile as well, “I am so darn proud of you and I can’t wait to get a full tour.”

That’s what today is all about - showing Blaine around his work space (as small as it may be) - and Kurt had been so excited to do so until his nerves over the gravity of the situation took hold.

“You were so excited this morning.” Blaine says as if he can read Kurt’s mind, “Find that again. Be excited. You deserve it.”

Kurt takes a deep breath and looks down the street toward the building they are supposed to be heading toward. He takes another breath before turning back to Blaine with a smile.

“Okay, I’m excited again.” He says.

Blaine eyes him with mock suspicion, “I don’t believe you.” He says.

Kurt smiles wider and dances slightly from one foot to the other and back again as he squeezes Blaine's hands, “It’s true!” He says.

Blaine smiles as big as the sun, “Good!” He says, “Because I’m excited, too!” 

“Then let’s go!” Kurt encourages, tugging Blaine’s hand to get him to move.

Blaine does just that and soon the pair is walking down the street again - an extra bounce in each of their steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> However unrealistically I wanted to put Kurt in the Conde Nast building for his job but after doing some research (and I'm glad I did) I realized that building is no longer called Conde Nast but 4 Times Square instead. So while potentially unrealistic? I just ask you to go with it lol


	28. Twenty-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie Night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is inspired by a tumblr post I saw this morning. I'm not going to link it (I've been drinking and have no desire to try and and remember how to input a link here) but if you head to tumblr I will link it on the post of this fic there!

They’ve decided to let Netflix shuffle decide what they’re going to watch tonight. They do this more often than not to avoid arguments. Kurt is sitting on the couch with his legs curled up next to him while Blaine has chosen to sit on the floor in front of where Kurt sits. Sometimes they cuddle on movie night, sometimes not. When you’ve been together as long as they have, you stop paying attention to such details.

Every once in a while Kurt will offer a piece of popcorn to Blaine from the bowl nestled on the couch next to him. Blaine will open his mouth to accept the offering and more times than not will kiss the retreating fingers on Kurt’s hand. The action makes Kurt smile and offer another piece.

They don’t talk much, only commenting from time to time on whatever movie or show Netflix has felt it important they watch. The ending credits of the Twilight movie are on when the countdown begins to the next offering. It will probably be their last, as it’s getting late, but neither move to turn off the inevitable change-over of entertainment.

When the next movie makes itself known, Kurt lets out the tiniest of inaudible sighs. He doesn’t have to wait long. Blaine recognizes the movie a second later.

“Hey, Kurt! Kurt!” Blaine says, excitedly. He turns slightly and taps Kurt’s leg with his hand.

Kurt sighs again, more audible this time, “Yes, Blaine?” He asks.

Blaine giggles, actually giggles, while putting a hand to his mouth and gleefully reporting, “It’s got Bette Midler!”

Kurt bites his lip to keep from reacting. The opening sequence of Hocus Pocus plays on in the background as he regards Blaine’s shaking shoulders from behind as the younger man giggles. Eventually though, Kurt can be silent no more and laughs even as he groans.

“I’ve kept count. That is the twenty-eighth time you’ve made that joke. Twenty-eight!” Kurt exclaims, “Is it ever going to get old?”

Blaine pauses for a moment before moving suddenly. He’s up on his feet and leaning over Kurt, blocking the older man’s view of the TV screen. Blaine pulls down the neck of Kurt’s t-shirt and kisses over the tattoo he finds on Kurt’s shoulder blade.

“Nope!” Blaine clarifies, popping the ‘p’, before returning to his spot on the ground in front of the couch.

Kurt smirks at the back of Blaine’s head before lightly shoving said head while snorting, “Just watch the movie.” He says.

Blaine reaches back and grabs the hand Kurt had used to playfully shove him. He rests the hand on his shoulder and keeps a hold of it as he quiets down to do as Kurt says.


	29. Twenty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep

Kurt’s awake and he’s not sure why. It’s still dark. Sure, he’s not willing to open his eyes but he can tell it’s still dark on the other side of his eyelids. It’s still night time so...why is he awake?

“Nineteen.” He hears from the other side of the bed, “Twenty.”

He groans, softly, and smacks his lips together to try and get them to work, “What is happening?” He asks, or at least he thinks he asks. He’s not actually sure. He moves his tongue around his mouth sluggishly to see if he can taste the words.

“I can’t sleep.” Blaine answers from next to him, having clearly heard the question, “Twenty-one, twenty-two.”

“Why are you counting?” Kurt asks, and this time he knows he’s said it because he’s unfortunately becoming more awake as opposed to more...asleep.

Blaine is quiet for a moment and Kurt’s just fine with that. Maybe he can go back to sleep without further conversation.

“I’m...counting sheep.” Blaine says, finally.

Kurt’s eyebrows furrow over his closed eyes before he rolls over slowly to rest his head on Blaine’s chest.

“Okay.” Kurt sighs. He doesn’t want to think too hard about the fact that his boyfriend is literally counting fluffy farm animals, “Keep going.” He mumbles.

Blaine doesn’t start again right away but eventually he brings a hand up to smooth up and down Kurt’s back slowly as he continues to count, “Twenty-three, twenty-four, twenty-five…” He counts, slowly.

Kurt hums and snuggles deeper into Blaine.

“Twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight…” Blaine’s counting is slowing down or maybe Kurt’s brain is just processing the numbers slower. Either way, he’s very close to sleep again.

“Twenty…” Blaine starts but then goes quiet with a sigh.

Kurt twitches slightly, “Nine?” He finishes. Blaine doesn’t respond and Kurt would like nothing more than for his brain to let this go but it won’t, “Twenty-nine, Blaine. Say it.” 

All he gets from above him are quiet breaths.

His eyes pop open and he watches Blaine’s torso move up and down with his breaths, “Blaine?” He asks, picking up his head and turning to look up at Blaine.

Blaine’s eyes are closed and his face is relaxed. Asleep. Completely unaware of the cognitive dissonance he’s just created in his boyfriend.

Kurt slumps down to rest his head back on Blaine’s chest, completely awake now and unable to let the unfinished counting go.

He tries to ignore the discomfort and close his eyes to go back to sleep but he just can’t.

Eventually, he admits defeat. He’s awake.

He sighs roughly, thinks briefly of waking Blaine back up in retaliation, before closing his eyes tightly and...counting sheep.

“One, two, three…” He starts.


	30. Thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Mood' can be a tricky thing

Kurt feels Blaine plaster himself against his back. It’s not enough of a force to move him or make him stumble, but he definitely feels it and it makes him smile. Blaine has been especially affectionate, cuddly, and...handsy all night. He hadn’t let go of Kurt’s hand all the way through dinner, swiping his thumb over Kurt’s palm and wrist at regular intervals, and had even used his foot at one point to stroke Kurt’s thigh under the table. He hadn’t let go of Kurt in the car and Kurt is sure it was only Kurt holding Blaine’s hand on his thigh as he drove that kept Blaine from trying to get at Kurt’s crotch. To prove his mental point, Kurt chuckles as he now moves Blaine’s hand that had been smoothing around Kurt’s hip toward the front of his pants up to rest on his stomach.

“We’re on the porch.” Kurt chides, softly, with a chuckle. He doesn’t actually MIND their location or Blaine’s actions in said location but he knows Blaine would if he wasn’t so singularly minded at the moment.

“Then you better open the door.” Blaine all but growls into his ear.

Kurt shivers both from the closeness and the words and almost forgets for a second that it’s his job to open the door. He leans back ever so slightly into the shorter man and he can feel Blaine tense in anticipation before Kurt shakes his head slightly and straightens.

“Keys!” Kurt says and holds up the item as if he’s surprised they’ve been in his hand the whole time.

Blaine chuckles into his neck as he kisses up and down the expanse of skin. Kurt takes a moment to think about the fact that Blaine is probably on his tip toes considering his mouth’s reach and the thought makes Kurt smile. He’s also pretty proud of himself at the moment for being able to focus on not only opening the door, but on what Blaine must look like at this moment, AND on the impending sex they’re going to have. Kurt Anderson-Hummel brain win.

When the door is finally open, Blaine propels him forward with pressure against his lower back and Kurt stumbles into the house slightly. Once he catches his footing, he spins around and leans against the door with his hand on either side of Blaine’s head. The door closes with a click and Blaine automatically presses his back into it despite not having been bodily pressed against it. 

Kurt takes a moment to take Blaine in. It’s dark, and he has no intention of turning on a light, but the moonlight is enough for him to see Blaine’s flushed cheeks and dilated eyes. Blaine is panting, softly, as he looks up at him. His mouth is hanging open, slightly, with the effort and his chest is rising and falling with his rapid breaths. He looks...edible is the only word Kurt can think of.

“Happy Birthday to me.” Kurt mutters to himself before claiming Blaine’s lips in a kiss. It’s a kiss that’s dirty and deep from the start and Blaine joins it easily with a groan. He bunches up Kurt’s shirt as he grasps his waist and tilts his head to deepen the kiss even further.

Kurt can feel fire erupting up and down his limbs and in his belly and he’s going to need to relieve the pressure his pants are causing really soon or potentially face injury. He’s that hard.

When he pulls back from the kiss, reluctantly but...oxygen, he’s panting now, too, and Blaine is sucking in giant gulps of air. He’s so keyed up, Kurt has a brief moment of concern. He doesn’t want Blaine to pass out on him.

“Your parents…” Blaine pants, “are my favourite people for taking Lizzy overnight tonight.” 

Kurt is about to chide Blaine playfully, again, for not only mentioning Lizzy while they’re hard but also Burt and Carole before he freezes and his eyes widen.

Blaine, who had been about to pull Kurt back into another kiss, notices the change, “What’s wrong?” He asks, even as he continues to knead the fabric of Kurt’s shirt he has clutched in his hands.

Kurt groans but this time it’s in despair as he pulls away from Blaine and moves to the stairs. He slumps down on the second stair up and drops his head into his hands. He groans again and shakes his head as he grasps his hair.

Blaine is in front of him in a second. Kurt can’t see him in his current position but he can feel when Blaine kneels in front of him and lays his hands on Kurt’s knee.

“What is it, baby?” Blaine asks.

Kurt sighs roughly and runs his hand down his face as he looks down at Blaine with a defeated expression, “‘On your thirtieth birthday it is a great gift to yourself’.” Is all he says.

Blaine’s brows furrow and his head tilts in confusion, “I don’t get it.” He says, “What is a great gift to yourself?”

Blaine knows this story. Kurt remembers, vividly, sharing the experience with Blaine the day after - Kurt with cheeks flaming red and unable to make eye contact. But that was almost fifteen years ago now, Kurt probably wouldn’t have remembered in this specific moment had Blaine not brought up his parents.

The thought makes Kurt laugh even as he groans again and Blaine’s look gets even more confused.

“The sex talk my dad gave me when I was sixteen? He said that when I turn thirty, sex would be a great gift to give myself.” Kurt recounts.

Blaine’s furrowed brow eases as his eyes light with recognition, “Oh!” He says.

Kurt nods, “So, now, all I can think about is the fact that he KNOWS we’re over here having sex because why wouldn’t we if they have Lizzy for the night and I just…”

Blaine sighs, “You lost it.” ‘It’ being the mood.

Kurt grimaces, “Yeah, kinda.” He says, “I’m sorry.”

He’s not sure if he’s more sorry for Blaine or for himself.

Blaine presses his lips together and nods, turning his head to look to the side in a contemplative gesture. Kurt brings his hands up to rub them slowly up and down Blaine’s forearms where they rest on Kurt’s knees.

After a quiet moment, Blaine turns back to look at Kurt with a quirked eyebrow, “Just because the mood is gone,” He starts, “Doesn’t mean we can’t find it again.”

Kurt blinks a couple of times in surprise, “But...I don’t think I’m going to be able to get my mind off my dad.”

Blaine smirks, slightly, before pushing up to press a quick kiss to Kurt’s lips. He follows that kiss with one to the corner of Kurt’s mouth, then another to his cheek. He moves on from there to kiss just below Kurt’s ear and then plants a couple down his neck. Despite his words, Kurt can feel his breathing pick up just a little from a reawakening arousal. 

Blaine ends his descent with a soft bite to the point where Kurt’s neck meets his shoulder, causing Kurt to inhale sharply, and then follows his own path back up to Kurt’s lips, “Challenge accepted.” Blaine growls before claiming Kurt’s lips in a fierce kiss.


	31. Thirty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just like that? Another month is over! I can't believe I have to 'leave' this family again :( I never REALLY leave them but I get so into writing them that having to stop is hard (even though I am excited to not have the pressure of turning a fic out every day for the next little while!). Thank you so much to everyone who has read, commented, or given this fic kudos! Your support is incredibly appreciated! :)

“Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Blaine! Happy Birthday to you!”

Blaine looks up in surprise when the singing starts to find Kurt coming into the living room with a cake in his hands. Kurt’s got a smile on his face as he sings the familiar tune, even as his attention is focused on making sure the candles are still burning and the cake doesn’t topple over.

Blaine furrows his brow at the blue iced cake in front of him when Kurt places it on the coffee table.

“Wait,” Finn, who has been sitting next to Blaine on the couch as they try to decide what video game to play, says, “I thought your birthday was in April.”

“It is.” Blaine confirms, still staring at the cake.

“It’s August.” Finn points out, needlessly.

“It is.” Blaine confirms again, looking up at Kurt with a confused smile and small bewildered shake of his head, “What’s going on?”

Kurt rolls his eyes, almost self-consciously, before kneeling on the other side of the coffee table with a shrug, “I just felt like you deserved a little celebration. The kids and I have gotten a lot of celebration lately. Hell, it feels almost like I’ve had three birthdays myself this month.”

Blaine laughs as he looks back down at the cake, “And I’m thirty-one?” He asks with a quirked eyebrow. The three and one shaped candles burning on the top of the cake don’t match in colour. One is pink with green stars and the other is red with purple dots.

Kurt shrugs again, “It was either that or thirteen.” He says, sliding his finger along an errant smear of icing on the plate and then putting that finger in his mouth, “They were the only candles we had in the cupboard. Must have been left overs from when the kids were little.”

Blaine smirks, “When you used to buy at least five different cake toppers for each birthday?”

Kurt pouts his lips slightly, “It was and is an important decision.”

Blaine nods to concede the point. Kurt STILL, even though the kids are fourteen and ten, buys a ton of cake toppers for their birthdays and decides on the best one after days of contemplation. Blaine sort of loves that about him (maybe because he’d do the exact same thing himself if left to his own devices).

“Uh, dude.” Finn says, breaking into their moment. Blaine had almost forgotten his brother-in-law was in the room, “I know it’s not your birthday but...can you blow out the candles so I can have some cake?”

Blaine chuckles as Kurt laughs with another roll of his eyes, “Yes, put the big lug out of his misery. Make a wish!”

Blaine’s eyes twinkle in Kurt’s direction, partly from the candle light and partly because that’s just the way Blaine’s eyes are sometimes, “Are you sure YOU don’t also want cake?” He says.

Kurt quirks an eyebrow, “You’re telling me YOU don’t?”

Blaine chuckles again before blowing out the candles in front of him, “Thank you, love.” He says to Kurt.

Kurt smiles, “You’re welcome.” He gets up, probably to head back to the kitchen for plates, before he turns around, “But you’re not getting any presents today.” He says.

Blaine pouts out his lip, “Not even later?”

Kurt lets a slow smirk spread across his face, “I’ll think about it.” He winks and lifts his shoulder suggestively before leaving the room. Blaine watches his go.

“Dude, you should milk this birthday thing. Get him to buy you something really cool later!”

Blaine shoots Finn an amused glance, “Will do, Finn.” He says, “Now, pick a game before Kurt comes back with the plates.”


End file.
